katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
811
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2017 as an independent subadult, 2015 year of birth Offspring Of: '''There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 811 is the lighter 2015 female offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. '''Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of the 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained on 811 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2015:' Spring Cub with 402 and 3 Littermates (812 BTB Remaining Male), Speculated 811 is suspected to be the lighter 2015 remaining female offspring of 402 . If that is true, than 2015 would be 811's year of birth. 811 would have had 3 other littermates when first arriving at the Brooks River. 812 is believed to be one of 811's littermates. 402 and her 4 spring cubs can be seen from 1:48 - 2:32 into this video by park visitor, Donna Archer: 402 and her 4 spring cubs were also observed at Margot Creek in 2015. Photo by frb71photo . 'July 2015:' 2015.07.08: 402 returning with 4 spring cubs on July 8, 2015 captured by Ranger Roy Wood from the July 9, 2015 Katmai Terrane blog by Mike Fitz: 402 Returns with Four Cubs : NEED TO ADD PHOTOS HERE 402 with her 4 spring cubs (812 is believed to be one of them) video by Donna T. Bennett (aka DTB, yesitsdonna). 402 with her 4 spring cubs (811 is believed to be one of them) video by Juanita Roper: 2015.07.09: Katmai Terrane blog by Ranger Mike Fitz: 402 Returns with Four Cubs : Link to July 2015 NPS photo/T. Hostetter NEED TO ADD PHOTOS HERE 2015.07.11: 402 with her 4 spring cubs (811 is believed to be one of them) video by Donna T. Bennett (aka DTB, yesitsdonna): 2015.07.13: 402 and her four spring cubs (811 is believed to be one of them) video by Rockatte: 2015.07.14: 402's four spring cubs (811 is believed to be one of them) video by Rockatte: 2015.07.16: Park visitor and cam viewer, Carla Farris captured these photos of 402 with her 4 spring cubs during her trip to Brooks Camp: Photo #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 , #6 , #7 , #8 , #9 , #10 , #11 , #12 , #13 , #14 , #15 , #16 , #17 , & #18 . 'October 2015:' 2015.10.05: On 10/5/15 402 and her plump quads were filmed by the grassy area and lower river viewing platform, video by Victoria White. '2016:' Yearling with 402 and 2 Remaining Littermates, then 1 Remaining Littermate (812 BTB Remaining Male), Speculated 402 returned to the Brooks River on June 14, 2016 with 3 remaining yearlings from her 2015 litter of 4 spring cubs. 811 is suspected to be the lighter 2015 remaining female offspring of 402. If that is true, than 811 would have been a yearling remaining with 402 and her littermate 812 . 402 lost one of those 3 remaining yearlings sometime between June 17, 2016 and June 19, 2016 and was seen with only two remaining yearlings June 19, 2016 and after. '2016 Season:' KNP&P's July 11, 2016 Facebook post shared this early season 2016 NPS photo of 402 with her 3 remaining yearlings courtesy of Ranger Anela Ramos : NEED TO ADD PHOTOS HERE KNP&P shared this 2016 video of 402 and her 3 remaining yearlings in the October 18, 2016 Facebook post. Brooks Lodge's September 12, 2016 Facebook post shared this 2016 photo by Kara Stenberg of 402 with her 2 remaining yearlings: Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photos! NEED TO ADD PHOTOS HERE Carol Gray captured 13 photos of 402's two remaining yearlings (811 & 812) duirng the 2016 season.: Photo #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 ,#6 , #7 , #8 , #9 , #10 , #11 , #12 & #13 . 'June 2016:' 2016.06.14: On June 14, 2016, 402 returned to the Brooks River with 3 remaining yearlings from her 2015 litter of 4 spring cubs. Ranger David Kopshever shared this NPS photo of 402 and her 3 remaining yearlings courtesy of Ranger Tammy Carmack NEED TO ADD PHOTOS HERE 2016.06.16: 402 and her 3 remaining yearlings video by Mickey Williams: 2016.06.17 - 2016.06.19: '''Sometime between June 16th and June 19th, 402 lost one of her three remaining yearlings. June 19th and after, 402 was observed with only two remaining yearlings. '''2016.06.30: 402 with her 2 yearlings (811 & 812) being followed (shadowed) by 719 (435 Holly's recently emancipated 2.5 year-old) video by Erum Chad (aka Erie). In the video it appears as if 719 was “sizing up” the 402s. She rests by them then follows them up river a bit and lays down and rests maybe 20 feet away from the 402s. :402 eventually charges 719, but she was undeterred. 'July 2016:' 811 slips over the falls in July 2016 video by Explore: 2016.07.06: Park visitor and cam viewer, Bryan Link (aka PhotoBearsBry), captured this video of 402 with her yearlings (811 & 812) from the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform during his trip to Brooks Camp. 2016.07.11: 719 following 402 and her 2 yearlings (811 & 812) at the falls video by Erum Chad (aka Erie). 402 eventually charges 719, but she was undeterred.: '2017:' 2.5 Year-Old Subadult Female 811 was initially identified in 2017 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult and assigned her bear monitoring number. 'July 2017:' 811 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|811 July 2011 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|811 July 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.07.xx NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.jpg|811 July 2017 NPS photo 2017.07.24: Ranger David Kopshever commented on 11/09/2017 at 10:53 and shared this July 24, 2017 NPS photo of 811 prior to the bear monitoring staff assigning 811's number to her: 811 PIC 2017.07.24 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.53.JPG|811 July 24, 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.07.24 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.53 ZOOM.JPG|811 July 24, 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.07.24 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.53 w COMMENT.JPG|811 July 24, 2017 NPS photo with Ranger David Kopshever's November 9, 2017 10:53 comment 'Fall 2017:' ' 811 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 01.JPG|811 Fall 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 02.JPG|811 Fall 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.xx.xx FALL 2017 NPS PHOTO RJEANNE SHARED 2018.07.22 03.JPG|811 Fall 2017 NPS photo ' 'September 2017:' 2017.09.27: Ranger David Kopshever commented on 11/09/2017 at 10:55 and shared this September 27, 2017 NPS photo of 811 prior to bear monitoring staff assigning 811's number to her. 811 PIC 2017.09.27 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.55.jpg|811 September 27, 2017 NPS photo 811 PIC 2017.09.27 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.55 ZOOM.JPG|811 September 27, 2017 NPS photo (zoom) 811 PIC 2017.09.27 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.55 ZOOM RIGHT HIP WOUND ONLY.JPG|811 September 27, 2017 NPS photo (zoom right hip wound only) 811 PIC 2017.09.27 402s SMALLER FEMALE 2.5 YO SUBADULT NPS PHOTO RANGER DAVE POSTED 2017.11.09 10.55 w COMMENT.JPG|811 September 27, 2017 NPS photo with Ranger David Kopshever's November 9, 2017 10:55 comment '2018:' 3.5 Year-Old Subadult Female '2018 Season:' 'Fall 2018:' On August 8 2019, this Fall 2018 photo of subadult 811 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. 811 (402) Fall 2018 photo via Ranger Naomi 8:9:2019.jpg|811 Fall 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 '2019:' 4.5 Year-Old (Subadult or Young Adult) Female 'July 2019:' 2019.07.11: 811 (?) (near) with 806 "Little Lip Fisher" (far) takes to the lip video by mckate. ID is uncertain for 811.: Cam viewer and park visitor angerboda captured these July 11, 2019 photographs (#1 , #2 & #3 ) that are believed to be 811 (?). 2019.07.25: 811 (?) visits the lip video by mckate. Mckate shared this information about this bear: "this bear has been hanging around the lip the last couple of days and eating leftovers". ID of 811 comes from Erum Chad (aka Erie).: 'Known Courting & Mating:' There is no known courting and mating information on 811 as of the 2018 season. 'Known Litters of Cubs:' 811 has had no litters of cubs as of the 2018 season. 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 402 , Speculated: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 811 is the lighter 2015 female offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 'Father:' Unknown 'Littermates:' 812 , Speculated: There is speculation in the 2017 bear monitoring notes that 811 is the lighter 2015 female offspring of 402, however there is no way to really confirm link between subadults to their mothers and siblings without DNA results. 402 had a litter of 4 spring cubs in 2015. When 402 was last observed in the Fall of 2015, all four spring cubs remained with the family group. In June 2016, 402 returned to the Brooks River with 3 remaining yearlings. One of those 3 remaining yearlings was lost sometime between June 17, 2016 and June 19, 2016. 402 was observed on June 19, 2016 with two remaining yearlings. 812 is the only suspected surviving littermate of 811. 'Maternal Grandmother:' 209 Beauty 'Maternal Grandfather:' 24 BB (aka Bald Butt) 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' No Known Genetics Study Samples Obtained There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 811 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' No Known Genetics Study Samples Obtained There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 811 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. '2018:' Need Information From Ranger Saxton We are awaiting 2018 genetics study informaiton from Ranger Michael Saxton. Category:Bear Book